The present disclosure generally relates to systems, devices and methods for analyzing and processing samples. Information about the samples may be obtained through a variety of analysis techniques such as microscopy, spectroscopy, spectrometry, chromatography, as well as many others. Information about the samples may be used to conduct experiments; improve, control or monitor production processes; or improve, control or monitor manufactured products.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.